hogwarts in a new age
by spottedtalon
Summary: this is about a 11 year old girl taking on hogwarts:2011
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Sara. I am a student at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. No I am not friends with harry potter or any of his idiot friends like Hermione the know it all jerk. They are seventh years I am a first year so I'm only eleven. Ok enough about my life now, let's talk about my horrible childhood.

I grew up with my family in England and everything was fine until we went to Romania. The sky erupted with an evil laugh of course then I didn't know a thing about wizards or witches so I freaked out and ran and ever since then I haven't seen my parents. I was only three when that happened so over the years I've gotten over the fact that I have no parents. I've grown up in an orphanage called sunny side up orphans. There was only one person at the orphanage that understood me…Amy…my only friend. She was ten then and when she turned eleven Hagrid came to take her away, all of the nuns said she got adopted by him but now I know he took her to Hogwarts, my only friend, gone I was heartbroken.

When I turned eleven I knew today is the day I'm going to get adopted. I was right. Instead of Hagrid, a lady dressed in all white came and once we were in her car we took of into the air, I had no idea what idea what was going on so I held on tight and turned a mix between red and white. She said that we were going to the ministry of magic headquarters so I screamed "you're insane there are no such things as wizards!" She just laughed, shook her head and kept driving. For some weird reason the thought that someday I might meet my parents kept sneaking into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When just got there she told me to get into this tiny cramped elevator...(I think it was an elevator)… and once I got in I swear it started going really fast. We all of a sudden halted at a red door. I started to open it and walk through when a man with black hair and blue eyes like mine walked by. He violently pushed pass me but I think I saw a sliver of a smile go through his frown.

Me and my "friend" walked through it and started down a hall. There was nothing in the hall except one door far on the end. It was obvious we were going towards that one ominous door. When we got there she said "good luck" and pushed me in. the only person in the room was the man that had pushed me aside to get here. Out of nowhere he grabbed me and gave me a kiss and said" I AM YOUR FATHER!" then started sobbing. It was a room of happiness, even me the 11 year old tough girl was sobbing into his arms. Once we had settled down he told me to sit down on the chair across from him. He said that after that night my mom was so sad about losing me she ran away from my dad and never saw him again. Apparently I am supposed to help him find her. I don't understand how an eleven year old girl is going to be any help to a strong man. I asked him that and he replied that when I was little there was a man called lord volderman. In fear that he might steal me because my father was trying to defeat him my mom put a binding spell on me so that me won't know where each other is exactly but we will know how to get there. My dad said that he doesn't have that so he is not going to send me to Hogwarts and since he is the minister of magic he will be able to train me along the way. He said that tomorrow we were going to set off on our journey and that I will need to learn a couple of things before we do leave.

He taught me that if I ever thought somebody was in the woods or place we were camping out at I should scream as loud as I possibly could grab my wand and bunch my sleeping bag, get in and be absolutely still. Also he mentioned getting a wand so we went to the ministry of magic wand store and got me a 13 inch dragons tail original one of a kind wand. The man who sold me it said anything I was going to use it for(he winked at my dad) it would work 100% for it. I almost burst out laughing when he winked at my dad, I mean I'm not friends with harry and I'm not going to Hogwarts and for heavens sake I don't know ANY spells. But o.k. go ahead think I'm going to blow up the world, sure.


	3. Chapter 3

My life is ruined. Period. I am going to be living in the woods away from civilization so that you know who doesn't find me. But my dad says we must keep moving and just use my instincts. I say that we should just go home and hide for the rest of our lives instead of getting all into harry potters job.


End file.
